cupacchino
by mithi
Summary: hiiii An OS includes Kavin n Purvi.. nothing to say... just peep inside...


**Hiiii**

** this is an OS..**

**n its kevi based.. n yeh idea aya to words nhi mile pr I tried to write bttr fir bhi psnd na aye ya mistakes ho to sry. **

**plz ignore the mistakes...n koi naam smjh ni aya toh yeh hi de diya..**

**hope you liked it.. enjoy..**

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-00-**

Group of friends doing msti in college canteen. all r chatting n having food. but one handsome, young boy is sitting with them but with irritated is coughing continuously. His nose is getting red due to cold. Eyes r moist too.

A girl snatching a cold drink from him n say

kya ha yr.. itna bura haal ha upr se cold drink pee rha ha...

boy: neeta **sneeze** give it to me.**sneeze** mujhe peena **sneeze** ha..

Neeta: rahul smjha ise

Rahul: kya smjhau. is mjnu ko.. kyu kitty

Kitty: stop it yr.. vo bimar ha.

Rahul: haan ishq rog lga ha ise.. haina jaanvi

Jaanvi: vo bhi uska jise isne kbhi dekha bhi nhi sirf awaz suni ha..

boy irratately: tum **sneeze** chup kro..*sneeze* ik toh **sneeze** vo mil nhi rhi a upr se *sneeze* tum log *sneeze*.

Nita: dekh yr humne uska chehra bhi ni dekha toh dhunde kaise

Boy: main dhund *sneeze*

but cuts by service boy

bhayia aap k liya adrk wali chai(tea)

Boy surprised: Maine to **sneeze** koi order ni diya

Service boy: vo madam ne bheji ha..

boy: kon c madam.

Service boy point toward his back side but saw no one...

boy: kitne paise huye **sneeze**

Service boy:madam ne de diye aur yeh letter bhi diya ha

boy took his tea n start sipping.

Neeta: kya baat ha letter n tea..

Boy smiles n open note n starts reading.

**hi**

**aap ko ajeeb lg rha ha hoga k koi ldki is trh aap k liye adrk wali chai bhej ri ha...pr main aap ko pehchanti hu.. bs janna baki ha. yeh chai peene k baad kucch aram milega aur koi acha sa cough syrup le k so Jana.. kucch din tk koi thndi cheez na khaye to hi accha ha. agr aap meri baat manege toh mujhe acha lgega vrna main smjhungi k main aap ki dosti k layak nhi ..**

**apki dost**

**cupacchino ...**

a smile crept on his lips..n he stood up

Rahul: kahan ja rhe ho aur yeh mnd mnd muskaya kyu ja rha ha.

Boy: main hostel ja rha hu. aram krne.**sneeze**

kitty: lo bhaee jb hum bol rhe the tb toh bdi akad dikhayi ja rhi thi ab ek ldki ne letter kya diya jnab toh achhe bche bn gye.

He smiles n leave..

...

...

...

...

**Outside Canteen** group of girls r talking..

Girl 1:kya yr Purvi kya zrurt thi isi clg mein admission lene ki... tujhe Delhi k bst clg mein admission mila tha vo bhi full scholarship k sath...

Girl 2: raima yeh toh pyr ka mamla ha..

Raima: simmi pyr aur Purvi.

Simmi: pyr vo bhi aisa vaisa nhi love at sight wala... vo bhi isi clg k ldke se..

Raima: lekin aaj toh hmara fst day ha

toh love at sight kaise...

Simmi: ek saal pehle ki baat ha..

Purvi: stop it yr...

Raima: mujhe bhi bta kya huya tha...

Simmi: vo chood pehle yeh bta k yeh chai ka kya chkkr ha... kyu bheji use chai..

Purvi smile: yeh vhi ha meri black coffee

Simmi: what?

Raima confused: black coffee?

Simmi n Purvi: lmbi kahani ha...

Raima: sunao toh sahi..

Purvi: stop it guys.. class ka time ho gya ha chle ab..

they nodded n leave.

...

...

...

...

**HOSTEL Room**

Boy lied on bed n thinking abt letter...

kisne diya hoga.. cupacchino kon ho skti ha... knhi vhi toh nhi...

n smile appeared on his face.

**FLASHBACK**

College is fully decorated bcz a function is going to held. . There r lots of participants from other college n schools.. n gang of friends is chilling out at big lawn of clg. they didn't show any interest in function...

Rahul: vaise jldi hi girls show shuru hone wala ha..

Jazz: rahul girls show how interesting...

Kitty in anger: shrm ni ati... gf k samne dusri ldkiyo ki baat kr rhe ho... how mean?

Rahul: wah bhaee jazz ja mna apni kitty ko. kyu kavin

Kavin: han.. yeh function toh aise hi ha . hum movie chlte ha

All: gr8

They stood up to move but kavin's feet stopped by hearing a voice...his heartbeats became fast..

He is following voice.. all r surprised to see him like this..

**Main tenu samjhawan ki na tere bina lagda jee Main tenu samjhawan ki Na tere bina lagda jee**

Kavin: rahul kitni acchi awaz ha... ldki kitni sundr hogi... main toh usse mil k rhunga.. I love it...

**Tu ki jaane pyaar mera Main karoon intezar tera Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri jaan meri...jaan meri...**

Kavin reached at entrance of auditorium.. His friends following him silently..

**Mere dil ne chun liayaa ne tere dil diyaan raahan**

Kavin smiles... n try to see her face.. but he couldn't able to see bcz of rushof audience..

**Mere dil ne chun liayaa ne Tere dil diyaan raahan Tu jo mere naal ture taTurpe meriyaan saaha Jeena mera... hoye Hun hai tera, te ki main karaan Tu kar aitbaar mera Main karoon intezar tera Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri jaan meri...jaan meri...**

His friends exchanging glances as yeh to gya look

**Main tenu samjhawan ki Na tere bina lagda jee**

Kavin is so lost in voice n he try hard to reached the stage..

**Ve changa nahion keeta beeba Ve changa nahion keeta beeba Dil mera tod ke Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan Naal tere jod ke...**

All clapped n Kavin succeed to reach the stage. but the girl has already left..Kavin felt so bad..

Rahul came n say ..

kaisi lgi.

Kavin sadly: chehra nhi dekh paya...

Janvi: koi baat nhi.. chl ab.

they left but kavin is so sad... bcz he really wanna meet her... n he is attracted by her is walking n cold coffee is in his hand.. he is engrossed in his thoughts. suddenly he collided with a girl..n his coffee is spilled on her face..n girls hot coffee spilled on his shirt..

Kavin shouts..

Aah... dekh ni skti kya.

But girl was lost in him.. he starred his face continuously n smiles.

Kavin shook her... n say

kahan kho gyi..

Girl: sry vo mera dhyan nhi tha

n she try to clean his shirt.

Kavin stopped her n say

its OK but coffee grm ha

Girl: sry jaan bhujh k nhi kiya...

Kavin: its ok... BTW tum..

Girl: agr fir se mile toh naam bhi bta denge . filahal k liye cupacchino..

Kavin smile at this: aur main cold coffee kya kehti ho .

He extend his hand n say frnds?

Girl: frnds n smiles

Kavin: coffee?

girl: sry.. I have to rush. vo school bus chli jayegi.. yeh coffee udhar rhi.

Kavin smiles: ok cupacchino.. pr tumhe pehchanunga kaise.. face pe toh..

Girl: main aapko pehchan lungi.. bye

n she leaves.

Kavin smiles n say

cupacchino nice name...

His frnds came n say

kahan khoya ha.

Kavin: chlo yr us singer ko dhundhna ha.. I love her..

Jaanvi: tune use dekha bhi nhi aur pyr..

Kavin: pyr k liye.. face dekhna zruri ni hota...

Kitty: lo bhaee yeh ha aaj k mjnu..

all laughed n Kavin glared them.

Kavin: chlo pta kro k kon ha vo .

they tried hard to find her but failed ...

Kavin: jo bhi use dhund k rhunga. aaj nhi toh kl vo mere saamne hogi.

All nodded their head in disappointment..

**FLASHBACK over...**

Kavin: kahan ho yr... ek saal se dhundh rha hu... kb milogi... mera pyr tumhare liye bdhta ja rha ha... aur tum ho ki milti hi ni.

n he slept with this thoughts..

...

...

...

...

**NEXT DAY**

In college Purvi is going toward her class n suddenly she collided with someone.. Person shouts

kya ha.. dekh ni skti kya..

but purvi smiles at this

Person shook her n say

Kahan kho gayi..

Purvi came to senses back.. but she smiles n he was surprised to see her smiling...

suddenly something strike to his mind n shouts instantly

Cupacchino?

Purvi nodded with smile.

Person: ab toh naam bta skte ha na.

Purvi: m Purvi cold coffee

Person: cupacchino mera naam Kavin ha...

Both together: coffee?

both laughed at this n moved to canteen.

...

...

...

**CANTEEN**

Kavi sat n Kavin's frnds r surprised to see him happy after so long..

Rahul: jazz chl dekhe yeh knhi singer toh nhi...

kitty: guys vo letter vali bhi toh ho skti ha..

All nodded..

jaanvi: chlo ja k dekhe toh shi..

they left..

At kavi's side.

Both r sitting... none of them speak...Kavin broke the silence..

kya logi.

Purvi: main cupacchino aur aap cold coffee

Kavin smiles..

Kavin: main bhi cupacchino lunga... cold coffee nhi ..

Purvi: thankyou

Kavin: kyu

Purvi: kl chai peene k liye..

Kavin: toh vo tum thi.

Purvi smiles

Meanwhile Kavin's frnd came n say

kya chl rha ha... kon ha yeh

Kavin: meri dost ha purvi.. fresher ha..

Kitty: oh toh singer ka fvr utr gya..

Kavin glared them..Kavin: nhi yeh toh vo chai isi ne bheji thi..

Purvi: yeh singer ka kya chkr ha.

Jaanvi: Purvi picchle saal k function mein ldki ne gana gaya tha. hmare Kavin bine uska chehra dekhe uski awaz pe lattu ho gya aur hum iske sath mil k use dhundh rhe ha...

Purvi smiled. n say

Kavin vo aap ko bht jld mil jayegi.. aur ho skta ha k vo bhi aap ka intezar kr rhi ho...

Neeta::usne Kavin ko dekha bhi nhi.. aur toh aur use yeh bhi ni pta hoga k Kavin naam ka koi insan exist bhi krta ha...

Purvi: be positive..

After sometimes Purvi left

days passed like this... Kavi's frendship is growing stronger with time.. but Kavin didn't find his love till now...One fine day in college...Kavin was so sad bcz he didn't find her till now.. suddenly he heard a voice...he smiled bcz its same voice.. he fallen again n again for the singer... he follows the voice..

he spotted the girl.. but Her back is facing him..

**Main tenu samjhawan ki na tere bina lagda jee Main tenu samjhawan ki Natere bina lagda jee Tu ki jaane pyaar mera Main karoon intezar tera Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri jaan meri...jaan meri..**

.Kavin went toward her with short steps..

**Mere dil ne chun liayaa ne Tere dil diyaan raahan Mere dil ne chun liayaa ne Tere dil diyaan raahan tu jo mere naal ture ta Turpe meriyaan saaha**

Kavin stood her behind n he too singswith her..

**Jeena mera... hoye Hun hai tera, te ki main karaan Tu kar aitbaar mera Main karoon intezar tera Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri jaan meri...jaan meri...Main tenu samjhawan ki Na tere bina lagda jee Ve**

Students around them clapped... Girl stood n turned toward him.. Kavin was surprised to see girl..

Kavin: tum mere itne paas thi aur main tumhe duniya bhr mein dhundh rha tha..

Girl just smiled.

Kavin held her hand n say

Hi

Tumhe ajeeb lg rha hoga k ek ldka jisne sirf tumhara gana suna aur tumse pyr krne lga.. aur toh aur pure shehr mein paglo ki trh dhund rha tha.. pta ni tumhe acha lgega ya nhi but

I Love You cup cupchinno

only yours

Cold coffee

Purvi smiles n hugged him...

Kavin: toh main haan smjhu.

Purvi: Ek saal se intezar kr rhi thi is pal ka...

Kavin smiles n hugged her tightly...

All a new beggining of their love...n trust...

**THE END..**

**-00-00-000-00-000-00-00-000-000-00-**

**How's it?first ever attempt on Kevi..I knw zyada acha nhi tha. but idea aya toh likh diya.**

**do reviews..**

**Bye**

**stay blesse**d **.**.


End file.
